


How Insignificant A Sorry Can Be

by AntoWritesFics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: You were on Tony’s side during the Civil War and had to fight against your boyfriend Steve Rogers. A year later Natasha comes asking for your help in a mission and things don’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 16





	How Insignificant A Sorry Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood to write some angst and ended up writing this. I hope you enjoy it.

It had been almost a year since the fight. The fight that costed you almost everything. You tried to talk to Steve and convince him there’s a better way, but he didn’t want to listen, so you did what you had to do and fought against your friends and boyfriend. You know you could’ve beaten him if you tried but you didn’t want to hurt him. So you just stood there. Taking it. Enduring.

Punch

Punch

Punch

You just stood there, watching the man you loved punching you and slamming his shield into you without doing anything. And even after everything you expected him to at least say something to you, considering you had been dating for 2 years. But guess what ? He just sent a letter, like the one he wrote Tony and never said anything! What an asshole!

But something more unexpected was for Nat to show up at your door out of nowhere after a year of not knowing anything about them.  
“Natasha...what are you doing here ?”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t have time to explain but we need your help.”  
“And why would I help you?”   
“Because you’re the only one that can.”

So you went with her and got to a cabin in a mountain. Inside you saw Steve and Sam talking on the couch. Steve seemed really nervous and fidgety.  
“Nice place, sorry I didn’t bring a house warming gift.” You said leaning against a wall “now can you tell why you brought me here?”  
You knew why they asked for your help. You were a trained assassin. Why else would they need you here? It’s not like they missed you as much as you missed them.

They told you about hydra and the red room and all the information they have. You listened, knowing exactly where this is going. You were already making a plan of attack in your head when you heard Steve say “I’m sorry...for everything.”  
And wasn’t that just funny? How insignificant a sorry can be after everything he put you through! But you tried to play it cool saying “It’s better this way Steve. We had no future anyway.” 

You saw heartbreak in his eyes but you couldn’t just forgive him so you just started talking about the plan.  
The rest of the time you spent with them you acted normal, but they knew you were mad and sad.

It was supposed to be a normal mission: get in, stop the enemies, get the information, get out. And it was going according to plan until you got shot. In the chest. You fell to your knees. Nat and Sam shot everyone else who was in the room and Steve ran to you. You were shaking hard and a small pool of blood started forming under you.

Steve picked you up gently and said  
“It’s okay...I’ve got you”  
“I can’t feel anything...am I dying ?”  
After a long pause he sighed and with tears in his eyes said “yes”. He continued “I’m so sorry for everything. I love you and I hurt you. And even now you got shot because of me”  
“Not...your...fault” you said between coughs  
“It’s my fault you’re here...I failed to protect you”

You knew there was nothing they could do so you said “go”  
“What do you mean?” Nat asked  
“We are not leaving you here!” Sam said determined  
“There’s no-nothing you can do...” you were coughing blood “...just go!”  
“I can’t” Steve sobbed  
“Don’t make this harder....then it already is...” you slurred

Nat put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and he laid you on the ground gently, kissing your forehead.  
“I’ll always love you” he said as he stepped away  
“I love y-you t—“ and with that they went out of the room, running to the Quinjet to get back to the safe house.

A few hours later you were in a morgue, Tony crying quietly in a hallway  
“Hey Tones, are you alright?” Rhodey asked, sitting next to Tony.  
“I didn’t even get to say goodbye to her...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it❤️


End file.
